Welcome To My Live
by Sakura Nagasawa 'Ai
Summary: Warning! Fanfiction ini hanyalah fifty;fifty belaka. Setengah fakta, setengah imajinasi. Bila ada kesalahan pada penulisan, kami mohon maaf. Kritik anda, kami butuhkan. Kami tidak menerima flame, plagiat, peng-copas, pen-jiplak, pencuri, pembohong.


**Aku usahakan Fanfictku yang DISCONTINUE akan diselesaikan.**

**Tapi, dengan waktu yang lama, boleh kan?**

**Maafkan aku, yaa. Bukannya meng-update fanfict yang lain, malah mem-publish fanfict baru. Gomennasai minna-san. m(_ _)m**

**Tapi, fanfict ini untuk kalian semua. Sebagai tanda maaf. Untuk fanfict lainnya, aku lagi cari ide. Jadi, bersabarlah. (˘_˘) oke, Cekidot(?) ajaa..**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Welcome To My Live (c) Mizuki Ai-chan 18**

**Warning! Fanfiction ini hanyalah fifty;fifty belaka. Setengah fakta, setengah imajinasi. Bila ada kesalahan pada penulisan, kami mohon maaf. Kritik anda, kami butuhkan. Kami tidak menerima flame, plagiat, peng-copas, pen-jiplak, pencuri, pembohong dan, semacamnya. Full Sakura's POV, OOC, OC-mungkin-, GaJe, typo?**

**Dedicated to: Fuyu No MiyuHana, BlueHaruchi Uchiha, dan Seseorang diluar sanaa **

**Don't like, don't read!**

**But, Happy reading! ^^**

**Prolog**

**Sakura's POV**

Hai kawan. Perkenalkan, namaku _**Akasuna No Sakura**_. Umurku awal 14 tahun, kelas sembilan. Aku anak bungsu dari tiga bersaudara. Aku bersekolah di **Konoha High School**. Kelas _9B_. Hobiku membaca, menulis, dan bermaiiin. Aku punya sesuatu yang nggak semua orang punya. Tapi, ini masih rahasiaaa. Aku mendapatkannya dari kakek Ayahku. Aku paling suka Strawberry, cokelat, SNSD, SuJu, komik, dan menjahili orang-orang disekitarku. Yang terakhir adalah favoriteku. Member SuJu yang kusuka adalah _**Siwon,**_ dan_** Yesung. Oh, oppa~ Saranghaeyo~**_ lagu mereka yang kusuka adalah_** No Other**_, kyaaaaa. Oke lanjut! Aku nggak suka Ayam, Kucing, Cicak, dan bangkai. Lupakan yang terakhir, itu memang menjijikan. Kalian bisa memanggilku Sakura. Ibuku memanggilku Sa-chan. Aku paling males dipanggil Sa-chan, kenapa? Karena, Sasori-nii juga dipanggil Sa-kun. Jadi, kalau aku lagi ada gangguan telinga(Nggak denger) sebutanku bisa ketuker Sasori-nii. Seharusnya ibu manggil Sasori-nii, eh aku yang datang (¯―¯٥). Sasori-nii, Gaara-nii, dan Ayah memanggilku Adek (๑'⌣'๑). Kalau disekolah, aku dipanggil Sakura, Saku, Jidat-apa lihat-lihat?-, dan _Anak Ayah _:3_._ Kenapa Anak Ayah? Entahlah, itu sebutan mereka untukku. Pokoknya, yang berbau 'Anak Gaul', atau kalau aku nanya singkatan-singkatan aneh yang belum kukenal atau belum pernah kudengar, pasti aku bakal dinasihati begini: "Sakura! Kamu itu anak Ayah. Jadi, nggak boleh tahu yang kayak gitu. Nanti dosaaa.". yah, begitulah. Aku hanya mengangguk dan diam memperhatikan mereka kembali tanpa tahu maksud, arti, dan tujuan mereka membicarakan hal itu. Sudahlaaah! Mari kuperkenalkan satu-persatu manusia yang sudah melengkapi hidupku. Kau lihat, disana! Lelaki dengan rambut berwarna merah yang duduk disofa ruang tengah? Itu kakakku yang pertama. Namanya, _**Akasuna No Sasori**_. Umurnya 19 tahun, yah dia sudah kuliah. Jurusan kedokteran di _**Universitas Tokyo**_. Aku dan Sasori-nii, adalah sekutu. Sekutu? Yeah. Tanpa dia, aku tak bisa mengalahkan kakakku yang kedua. Bagiku, Sasori-nii adalah penyelamat. Dia baik, lucu, narsis tingkat dewa, gokil, seru, dan ganteng. Oke, yang terakhir terpaksa kusebutkan. Memujinya sedikit, tak akan mengurangi kecantikanku. Hahaha. Apa, lihat-lihat?

Sasori-nii paling suka Onigiri, Susu cokelat, dan roti. Dia nggak suka kecoa, belalang, dan katak. Oke, sekarang kita lanjutkan lagi. Disana! Lihat! Lelaki dibalkon yang sedang ngupil! Itu kakak keduaku. Namanya, _**Akasuna No Gaara**_. Umurnya dua tahun diatasku, tepatnya 16 tahun. Dia nakal, jelek, jorok, dekil, dan **Preman sekolahan **err-tapi terkadang ia baik. Kalau lagi suasana kritis, dia bisa **Lebay berkepanjangan**.

"Kenapa? Kau mau?" katanya sambil menunjukkan jarinya, eww.

"Tidak, terima kasih." Kataku menjauhinya, kau lihat? Dia jorok sekali, bukan?

Sekarang kita ke dapur. Berjalan, berjalan, berjalan. Sampai!

Itu yang sedang menuangkan teh hijau kegelas-gelas adalah_**Ibuku**_. _Sifat_ kami sama, bahkan banyak orang yang berpendapat bahwa aku adalah fotocoppy-annya ibuku. (¬_¬') apa?

Dan, yang sedang menggoreng itu adalah **Konan**. Dia adalah pembantu dirumah ini.

Sudahlah, ayo kita pergi. Sebelum kita mengganggu pekerjaan mereka.

**Syalalalala~ kita ke ruang tamu.**

Sampai! Pria yang duduk dikursi sambil membaca koran itu adalah _**Ayahku**_. Dan, disampingnya adalah _**Nenekku**_ yang sedang sibuk dengan rajutannya.

Dan, di teras depan itu, adalah **Izumo**. Pengawal pribadi Ayahku. Ups, Pengawal pribadi terlalu lebay. Oke, dia supir keluarga kami. Hohoho.. Sebaiknya aku berangkat sekolah, karena ini sudah jam...

"APPA? AAAAA, TELAAAAAAAAAAT!" aku berteriak, tak memperdulikan ayah dan, nenekku yang terkejut. Dengan cepat, aku berlari kekamarku untuk ganti baju. Apa? Aku sudah mandi sejak jam 06:00 pagi tadi.

**SYALALALALALA~**

Selesai! Apa? Oh, ia. Aku sekarang berbeda? Kacamata? Ya, aku memakai kacamata. Mataku minus 1,75. Sudah selesai? Aaaaaaaaaa, aku sudah telat.

"_Ittekimasu_." Kataku langsung berlari ke sekolah, tak mendengarkan sahutan Ayahku. _Menerjang badai, lautan api, mari bung! Rebut kembali!_ Oke, lupakan syair tadi. Bantu akuuuuuuu!

"Hosh, hosh, hosh..." aku berpegangan digerbang sekolah. Sambil mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, kupandangi seluruh penjuru halaman sekolah. Kosong? Kemana _**Kurenai-sensei**_? Biasanya dia setiap pagi sudah _stand by _didepan tiang bendera. Haah, terima kasih Tuhaaan. Kutengok post satpam. Nihil, tak ada Kotetsu sama sekali. Terima kasih lagi, ya Tuhan. Mari, melakukan rutinitas sehari-hariku!

Setelah memastikan tak ada yang melihatku kecuali Tuhan, Author, dan reader. Aku mengmbil ancang-ancang untuk memanjat gerbang ini.

**Syuuut...**

**Hap...**

Loncatan yang indah, bukan? Hahaha, aku melakukannya sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini. Berjalan hati-hati.

**HATI-HATI ADA KURENAI-SENSEI**

"Akasuna No Sakura?"

**Deg. ** Jantungku serasa mau copot. I-itu suara Kurenai-sensei. Ya Tuhan, lindungi hambamu ini. Dengan gerakan bak film horror, kutengokkan kepalaku kebelakang.

"Hehehehe, Kurenai-sensei." Kataku diiringi senyum _innocent_. Kurenai-sensei menghela nafas sejenak, dan berkata "Ini yang ke **lima puluh tujuh kali**, nona Akasuna."

Aku menunduk, tak berani membantah. Haah, ini merepotkan.

"_Gomenne_, Kurenai-sensei." Kataku dalam. Berkali-kali aku melakukan _Ojigi_.

"Sudah, sudah. Padahal kau _Anak Emasnya_ Tsunade, dan Kakashi. Dasar! Sana, masuk kelas. Tapi, hanya kali ini saja." Kata Kurenai-sensei, dia berbalik dan meninggalkanku.

"Hah? Beneran, nih? Uwah, makasih ya Tuhaaan." Kataku sambil loncat-loncat kegirangan.

"**Ehem."** Dehem seseorang. Aku menoleh kesumber suara. Suara Jiraya-sensei.

"_Gomen_, sensei." Kataku sambil membungkuk. Setelah ia masuk kedalam kelas, aku bergegas menuju kelasku.

**KELASKU, HIDUPKU JUGA**

"**CEKLEK" **kubuka pintu kelas dengan perlahan. Kumasukkan setengah kepalaku, atau bahasa gaulnya, ngintip.

"Telat lagi, nona Sakura?" kata _**Asuma-sensei, **_guru IPS-ku. Aku hanya bisa nyengir melihat Asuma-sensei yang sedang menatapku datar. Aku menegakkan badanku dan masuk ke kelas. Sedangkan itu, Asuma-sensei meneruskan menulis di papan tulis. Tak ada respon, akupun menuju tempat dudukku, tapi..

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu duduk?" kata Asuma-sensei. Aku reflek berhenti berjalan, dan menghadap Asuma –sensei. "Kau lupa perjanjian kita?" tanyanya padaku.

"Perjanjian?" tanyaku pada diriku sendiri. "Amnesiamu kambuh lagi, nona? Coba tanya pada teman sebangkumu itu." Kata Asuma-sensei mengangkat dagunya kearah _**Tenten**_, teman sebangkuku. "Ah? Apa? Aku?" kata Tenten celingak-celinguk. Kutatap Tenten dengan pandangan memelas, kuharap dia mengerti apa maksudku. _Bantu aku, Tenten_. Kugunakan bahasa isyaratku. Dia? Dia hanya menatapku bingung. Astaga, _Lemot_-nya kambuh. (¬_¬').

"Perjanjian?" katanya lagi, kulihat ia berusaha mengingat sesuatu.

"Perjanjian apa, sensei?" katanya lagi. Seketika seiisi kelas termasuk aku, _sweatdrop_ seketika. Eh, tapi... TERIMA KASIH, TENTEN. \(^≈^)/.

"Ya, sudah. Sana duduk." Kata Asuma-sensei. Dan aku duduk~~~~~~~~~~~

Oh, iya sampai lupa. Akan kuperkenalkan manusia yang sudah melengkapi hidupku disini.

Ini, perempuan bercepol yang duduk sebangku denganku bernama _**Tenten**_. Umurnya sama denganku, 14 tahun. Hobbinya main basket, nonton K-Drama, ngerjain orang, usil. Dia suka K-Drama, Suzzy (Miss A), Donghae, dan banyak lah. Tenten jago main basket, main Volley, karate, dan yang berhubungan dengan Pedang/Samurai. Tenten keturunan orang China. Walaupun jago didunia per-olahraga-an, kalau udah nonton K-Drama bergenre Angst, bisa habis tisu dirumahku. Aaaa menyeramkan, bukan? Selain itu, Tenten adalah penginspirasi sekaligus penasihatku. Hahaha, terlalu berlebihan? Tapi, itu nyatanya. Penginspirasi? Yah, tanpa dia aku tidak bisa terkenal. Hahaha, mading buatanku menjadi favorite sekolahan atas Ide GaJe-nya, yeay. Penasihat? Yah, dia selalu menasihatiku, dan memberiku ide-ide baru, walaupun ide-nya nggak ada yang jelas. Tapi ajaibnya, semua ide GaJe-nya selalu berhasil. Hahaha, gua suka gaya lo Ten. :P

"Saku, _Tipe-X._" kata seseorang diseberang mejaku. Kutolehkan kepalaku kesumber suara. Tara, ternyata tetanggaku. Tetanggaku? Yap, manusia yang sedang meminjam _Tipe-X_ku ini adalah tetanggaku. Sebentar, kuberi dulu _Tipe-X_ku.

**Hap...**

"Thanks." Katanya. Aku hanya mengangguk tanda setuju.

Oke, aku akan memperkenalkannya pada kalian. Dia _**Sasuke Uchiha**_. Tetanggaku, temanku sejak 10 tahun yang lalu atau bisa disebut sahabatku (Author: hahahahaha). Lupakan, manusia yang tertawa tadi. Umur Sasuke 15 tahun. Sasuke paling suka Tomat, dan _cycling_. Aku suka bersepeda dengannya, kami sering berangkat bersama-dengan aku digonceng disadel sepedanya-. Sasuke nggak suka Cewek genit, cewek feminim, nggak suka makanan manis, dan yang terakhir aku nggak bisa memberi tahu kalian. Soalnya kalau kuberi tahu, bisa habis aku :3. Sudah? Oke.

"Berterima kasihlah padaku." Aku menoleh menatap Tenten.

"Ya, terima kasih penasihatku." Kataku dengan nada datar. Dan,

**Bletak.** Dia menjitak kepalaku.

"Apaan sih? Sakit tahu." Kataku. Gilak! Tenaganya extra, coy. Benjol kepalaku.

"Bicaralah yang sopan. Manislah sedikit." Katanya menasihatiku sambil melanjutkan mencatat apa yang ada dipapan tulis. Lihatkan?

"_Gomen_, itu bukan gayaku." Kataku sambil meleletkan lidahku.

"Sudah selesai mencatat, Sakura?" tanya Asuma-sensei.

"AH? Iya sensei?" kataku pura-pura mencatat.

"Sudah selesai?" kata Asuma-sensei lagi, dan mulai mendekat. Mampus, Sakuraa!

"Permisi." Kata sesorang didepan pintu kelas. Terima kasih tuhaaaaaan...

Asuma-sensei menatapku jengkel. Aku hanya tersenyum _Innocent_. Asuma-senseipun berbalik menghampiri _**Pein Nagato **_(Author: disini, Pein nggak pake tindik. Jadi, bisa bayangkan?), yang berdiri didepan pintu kelas bersama teman dekatnya _**Hidan**_.

"Haaah.. Terima kasih tuhan." Ucapku dan mulai mencatat.

"Ada apa, Pein?" sayup-sayup terdengar pembicaraan Asuma-sensei dengan Pein.

"Sensei dipanggil Tsunade-sama." kata Pein. Asuma-sensei mendengus.

"Baikalah, tunggu sebentar." Katanya dan berbalik menatap kami, para murid. Sekilas, kulihat Pein memperhatikanku. "Sakura." Panggilnya, tentu saja dengan suara yang kecil. Aku menoleh, dan tersenyum padanya. Dia membalas senyumku. Err- ya ampuun. (_ _') ku lihat, Hidan menyikut Pein sambil tersenyum ganjal, dih (_ _")

"Anak-anak, kerjakan halaman 37, sampai romawi tiga. Dikumpul. Kalau saya nggak datang kesini, bukunya kumpulkan dimeja saya." Kata Asuma-sensei. Kualihkan pandanganku ke Asuma-sensei lagi.

"Baik, sensei." Kata kami serempak. Dan, dia menghilang-maksudku meninggalkan kelas dengan Pein bersama tas dan peralatannya. Haaaaaaaaaaaah, bebaaaaaaaaaaaaaas. Kulanjutkan menulisku dan tugas yang diberikan Asuma-sensei tadi. Apa? Kalian mau tahu tentang Pein? Oke, sekali ini saja ya. _**Pein Nagato.**_ Umurnya 15 tahun. Dia duduk dikelas 9A. Hm, dia mantan ketua grup teater. Apa, lirik-lirik? Oke-oke, ehem. Dia pernah nembak aku waktu kelas delapan –sekelas-. Tapiiiiii, aku tolakk! Kenapa? Karena aku belum boleh pacaran sama Ayahku. –ciri anak baik dan berbakti pada orang tua- Lupakan. Dia sebetulnya musuh Sasuke (_ _). Aku nggak tau kenapa, mereka bisa musuhan. Tepatnya, setelah Pein menembakku, aku sempet _musuhan_ sama Sasuke, tapi nggak lama kok. Cuma dua minggu. (Author: Hahahaha) Mungkin mereka musuhan, karena Pein pernah kalah dengan Sasuke waktu main basket antar kelas? Tapi, entahlah. Sasuke merahasiakan hal itu kepadaku.

Dan, temannya tadi bernama _**Hidan. **_Umurnya 15 tahun, waktu kelas delapan dia juga sekelas denganku, Pein, dan Sasuke. Dia teman dekatnya Pein, setahuku mereka berdua sekelas. Aku kurang suka dengannya. Soalnya, dia yang memaksaku menerima Pein. Cih. Sebetulnya yang nembak aku, Pein atau dia sih. Lupakan. Karena dia jugalah aku tahu tentang _Cinta Monyet,_ menggelikan. Aaaah, pokoknya aku nggak suka dia. Sudah ya, aku mau belajar duluuuu...

**SKIP TIME**

**~PULANG SEKOLAH~**

"Sasukeeee..." panggilku pada Sasuke yang sedang bersiap menggoes sepedanya. Dia menoleh padaku dan menungguku. Aku bergegas berlari kearahnya.

"Nebeng ya, Sas." Kataku lagi, sesudah sampai didepannya.

"Hn. Cepat naik." Kata Sasuke lagi. Akupun menaiki sadelnya.

"Tancap, gaa." Sorakku tapi dengan nada yang agak sedikit keras, berniat meledeknya.

"Namaku bukan Angga, tapi Sasuke." Katanya dengan nada dingin.

Dari belakang kurasakan auranya horror. Aku kan cuma bercanda, bermaksud mengejeknya dengan sebutan 'Tetangga'. (`3`)

"Bercanda sih, Sas." Kataku merasa agak bersalah. Sedetik kemudian, aura-nya berubah.

"Hahahaha... Iya, iya gua tau." Katanya tertawa tanpa memberhentikan goesannya.

"Asem lu, lah." Kataku dan memukul bahunya pelan. Sedetik kemudian, kamipun tertawa bersama. Hahahahaha... :D

"Hoooooo, KEMESRAAN INI... Janganlaaah cepat berlaaaluuuu." Suara yang familiar itu memenuhi gendang telingaku. Kutolehkan kepalaku kesumber suara. Dan, tadaaaa!

Itu dia si gigi tajam. Hah, namanya _**Suigetsu**_. Umurnya 15 tahun, dia _anak buah_ Sasuke di eskul basketnya. Dia duduk dikelas 9D Suigetsu lebih usil, dan lebih menyebalkan dari aku. Sasuke nampak santai aja. Akupun ikut santai mendengarkan nyanyian Suigetsu.

"Woy!" sahut dia. Aku menoleh dan berkata, "Apa?"

"Kalian itu lagi gua sindir, tau. Kok nggak nge-respon?" katanya tanpa menghentikan laju sepedanya juga.

"Oh, elo nyindir kita?" kataku sok nggak peduli.

"Dih, dasar pasangan monster." Katanya pada kami.

**CKIIIIIT.** Sepeda Sasuke berhenti tiba-tiba.

"Apa katamu?" tanya Sasuke dengan datar.

"E-enggak kok, bos" katanya dan menghentikan sepedanya.

"Sudahlah. Oh ya Suigetsu, lebih baik lo gonceng cewek lo, itu." Kataku menunjuk perempuan bermata _Rubby_ yang sedang berjalan dibelakang kami. **Karin**, dia duduk dikelas 9C. Umurnya 15 tahun. Cewek yang digosipin baru pacaran dengan Suigetsu sejak seminggu yang lalu. Hahahahaha...

"Buh. Hahahaha.." tawa Sasuke.

"Apaan sih, bos. Ah, kalian berdua monsterrrr.." katanya dan melajukan sepedanya.

"HAHAHAHA.." Aku dan Sasuke tertawa bersama kembali.

"Balap dia Sasuke. Yuhuuuu..." sorakku ketika Sasuke menambah kecepatan goesannya.

"Wuuush" angin menerpa permukaan wajahku. Senangnya. Selalu seperti ini, setiap aku digoncengnya, entah kenapa bisa melepaskan beban hidupku. Terima kasih, Sasuke. _You are my best friend, __**forever**__._

"Duluan ya, Suiiii..." kataku sambil meleletkan lidahku kearahnya. Kulihat wajahnya memerah dan mendengus kesal. Hahaha, kupikir sih. Wajahnya bersemu akibat perkataanku tadi. Yeay! Dia merasa malu! Oke, lupakan.

**RUMAHKU SURGAKU-TERKADANG-**

"Hahaha, _Arigato_ Sasuke-kun." Kuucapkan terima kasih pada Sasuke disertai ledekan.

"Menjijikan." Katanya, kulihat bahunya agak sedikit bergetar. Hahahaha...

"Hahahaha... Sampai jumpa besok, Sasuke-kuuuun." Kataku dan berlari kedalam rumah saat kutahu dia mengejarku. Aaaa, tapi setelah aku masuk ia tampak berbalik pulang kerumahnya-samping kanan rumahku-

Haaah, capeknyaaa. Sekarang aku tengah berbaring dikasur empukku, setelah mengganti baju sekolah dengan baju rumah. Haaah, enaknya.

_**Drrt, drrt, drrt, drrrt...**_

Kuraih _Handphone_-ku diatas meja belajarku. Kulihat pesan yang tertera dilayar.

_**You have.**_

_**^ 3 Missed call**_

_**^ 7 Messages**_

Dengan malas-malasan kubuka satu-satu menu diatas(?). _**3 Missed call **_ adalah dari _**Cepol Bersisik(Tenten). **_Sedangkan, _**7 Messages **_diisi dengan.

**From: Ayam Tetangga**

**Cepet, gua udah didepan rumah lo.**

**06:35**

**From: Ayam Tetangga**

**Woy, sekolah nggak sih?**

**06:50**

**From: Ayam Tetangga**

**Woy! Gua itung nyampe tiga. Nggak keluar, gua tinggalin.**

**07:10**

**From: Ayam Tetangga**

**Gua tinggal lah. Udah telat nih.**

**07:25**

**From: Mbak Rara**

**Untuk menyambut pagi yang cerah. Kuucapkan selamat pagi. ^_^**

**07:30**

**From: Cepol Bersisik**

**Woy, Sak! Lo sekolah nggak? Udah, masuk tauu..**

**07:31**

**From: Hana Cosmos**

**Konichiwa, minna-san.. :D**

**Lagi apa?**

**14:20**

Kutatap HP-ku tak percaya. Bukan, bukan karena Sasuke mengirim SMS padaku sampai empat kali. Tapi, dia menungguku hampir sejam. _**Oh eM Gi**_, bener ini. Biasanya paling lama, dia menungguku hanya **LIMA BELAS MENIT**. Oke, berlebihan. Lebih baik ku balas SMS Hana, dan Mbak Rara duluuu..

**To: Hana Cosmos**

**Konichiwa, mo. :P**

**Lagi tiduraaan. ;P**

**SEND...**

**Send Message Failed...**

Beberapa detik setelah kejadian di HP-ku itu, aku masih menatap HP-ku tak percaya. BERLEBIHAN! Oke, lupakan. Segera ku cek pulsa-ku.

**Sisa pulsa anda 51 blablabla...**

Serasa disambar petir. Hey, jangan lihat akuuu... aku malu :3 haaah, _Gomenne_ Hana. _Aku nggak punya pulsaaaa..._ oke, lupakan iklan tadi. Kulirik lagi HP-ku, aku nggak berniat membalas pesan Mbak Rara. Kenapa? Kalian sudah tau alasanyaaaa. Jangan membuatku mengulang iklan tadiii. Oh ya, aku akan memperkenalkan kalian dua orang yang sudah menjadi teman baikku-yang SMS tadi-

_**Hana Cosmos**_, sebetulnya namanya_** Ino Yamanaka**_. Besok akan kutanyakan kembali. Entah kenapa, aku suka memanggilnya dengan Hana. Hana, _bunga_. Umurnya 15 tahun. Dia adalah teman SMS-an ku. Aku kenal dia di **Facebook**. Nama facebooknya, adalah _**Ino Itu Gue. **_Dia juga kelas 9, sama sepertiku. Bagiku, Hana itu baik, cantik kayak aku-hahahaha- (Author: Hahaha, lucu Sak), lembut tapi nggak lemah, PD, **tegar**. Entah kenapa, itulah pendapatku tentangnya. Padahal aku belum bertemu langsung dengannya. Rumahnya di Oto, sedangkan aku di Konoha. Butuh kira-kira seminggu perjalanan dengan jalan kaki, lima hari naik sepeda, dua hari naik mobil, empat jam naik pesawat terbang. Tinggal dipilih, mau yang mana. Hana itu baiiik banget. Dia sudah kuanggap sebagai kakak perempuanku. Mumpung aku nggak punya kakak perempuan, kan? Hahaha...

_**Ratu Ramen (Mbak Rara). **_ Sebetulnya sih, namanya bukan Rara. Dia itu sok misterius, mangkanya kuberi penname kontaknya seperti itu di handphone-ku. Aku kenal Mbak Rara di **Facebook**, juga. Nama facebooknya, adalah _**RatuRamen Berjalan**_. Inspirasi. Aku nggak tau gendernya, Gendernya nggak jelas. Pertama, kutanya masalah gender padanya, dia menjawab 'Panggil aku Ramen-chan, aja' berarti dia cewek, kan? Tapi, setelah kupanggil dia dengan sebutan 'Mbak' dia malah ngomong 'Aku tuh Laki-laki' GaJe bener, kan? Aku juga nggak tau umurnya berapa, yang pasti sekarang dia kelas delapan. Pendapatku tentang dia adalah.. Mbak Rara itu sok misterius, GaJe, Narsis, sok ganteng-hahaha, lucu- tapi seruu, gokil, hahaha.. dan, **Menyeramkan**. Yang terakhir, akan kujelaskan. Sepertinya, Mbak Rara itu tempramen. Aneh, tiba-tiba marah-marah, sedetik kemudian ketawa GaJe. **Menyeramkan, **bukan? Aku -sebetulnya, -aku agak takut dengannya. Apa, Lihat-lihat? Tapi, kurasa dia baik. Hahaha, memujinya tak akan mengurangi kecantikanku bukan? Haah, aku memang cantik. :P

(Author: Gua tau lo cantik, Sak. Nggak usah diulang-ulang -_- | Sakura: Hahaha, makasih-makasih. Elo Author yang pengertian. Hahaha). Oke, sekarang analisaku tentang dia, atau bisa disebut gambaran dia _menurutku_. Menurutku sih, dia adalah perempuan. Tapi, ini masih perkiraanku loh. Kalau salah maaf ya, Mbak Rara. Tingginya sama sepertiku, kira-kira 159 cm, manis, imut, lucu, rambutnya sedang. Ngak pendek, nggak panjang. Pokoknya, ideal. Itu sih, menurutku. Tapi, aku nggak tau kalau analisaku benar atau salah. Oke, sudah selesai, kan?

Aku berjalan kearah balkon kamarku yang terletak bersebrangan dengan balkon kamarnya Sasuke. Kulihat dia sedang memakan sesuatu. Petis? Waaah, mauuu..

"Sasuke." Panggilku padanya, ia masih sibuk dengan petisnya.

"Hn?" gumamnya, sedikit menegakkan tubuhnya yang agak merosot dari kursi.

"_Arigato_, tadi pagi udah nungguin aku sampe sejaman." Kataku dan mulai mendekati pagar pembatas balkonku.

"Hn. Gua nggak nunggu lo se-Jaman. Gua nunggu lo cuman sejam." Katanya sambil mengunyah jambunya. Enaaaak kayaknyaaa, mauuu.

"Ya, maksudku satu jam. Ralat, kurang dari satu jam. _Arigato_ _gozaimasu._" Kataku sekali lagi. "Lebay lo, lah. Cuman gitu aja, nggak usah formal gitu. Anggep aja, tadi pagi itu balas budi dari gua." Kata Sasuke lagi, kini ia mengambil mangga muda dan mencolekkannya ke bumbu kacang lalu memakannya. Ingiiiiin, mauuu.

"Bagi sih, Sas." Kataku sedari tadi nggak ditawarin petisan. "Elo mau?" katanya dengan nada meledek. "Iyaaa, gua mauuuu." Kataku pura-pura merajuk, hahahaha...

"Nih." Katanya memberikan kantong plastik padaku-mungkin sampai-

"Apa itu?" tanyaku sebelum mengambilnya. "Ya, petisanlah. Nih, cepet. Pegel tangan gua." Katanya lagi. Aku berusaha menggapai kantong plastik itu. Tapi, aku tak bisa menggapainyaaa."Sasuke, nggak nyampe." Kataku padanya. "Oke, sebentar." Ia pergi meninggalkanku, dan tak berapa lama ia kembali dengan sebuah pancingan ditangannya. Kulihat, dia sedang mencantolkan(?) kantong plastik berisi petisan tadi pada kailnya. Setelah selesai, perlahan-lahan ia menjulurkan tali pancingan itu sehingga aku bisa mengambil kantong plastiknyaaa. Yeay! Setelah melepaskan pada kailnya, Sasuke menarik pancingannya kembali. "Hahahaha, Makasih ya Sas. Aku ngerepotin lagi." Kataku padanya. Ia hanya menggaruk kepalanya, kebiasaan dia kalau lagi bingung. "Hahaha, enggak kok. Sebetulnya, Kaa-san nyuruh gua ngasih ke elo. Tapi, gua males keluar rumah. Ya udah, gua tunggu elo disini." Katanya dengan disertai cengiran. Aku _sweatdrop_ mendengar perkataanya yang jujur. Benar-benar Sasuke yang kukenal. "Rumahmu, dan rumahku hanya berjarak **dua ratus centimeter**, Sasuke." Kataku agak gemas. "Hahahaha, iya iya. Gua tahu." Katanya dengan ketawa khasnya. Akupun ikut tertawa bersamanya. Haaaah, indah bukan? Tapi, ini baru diawal kalian mengetahui hidupku. Bagaimana seterusnya. Entahlah, akupun tak tahu. Dengan ini kuucapkan pada kalian semua.

**WELCOME TO MY LIVE**

**END OF Sakura's POV**

**To Be Continue...**

**Mind to Review?**

**AN:/ Miyu, dan Leo ****WAJIB**** Review!**


End file.
